Triple escale dans leur vie
by F.F.F.F.World
Summary: Traduction de Pulele Hua - Venez admirer Draco et Harry dans trois moments de leur vie. De la découverte à la tradition en passant par la passion... Enjoy !
1. Why Working Late Is Bad

**Auteur**: Pulele Hua

**Traduction**: F.F.F.F. World

**Avertissement**: Slash, parce que j'aime ça.

**Disclaimer**: les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire, ci-dessous, à Pulele Hua. Je ne suis que son humble traductrice

**Information**: ces trois OS de Pulele Hua ont été, sur son compte, publiés dans trois fictions différentes. Pour des raisons pratiques je les ai regroupées sous un seul titre aux différents chapitres. Elles n'ont donc aucun rapport les unes avec les autres si ce n'est le couple en question.

Ginny entra tranquillement à Square Grimmaurd. Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'arrête vu qu'elle avait travaillé tard le soir durant les derniers mois. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un an et n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble

Alors qu'elle avait monté les escaliers et se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre à coucher, Ginny lissa sa jupe et ses cheveux pour s'assurer qu'elle avait l'air calme et recueillie. Elle attrapa la poignée et entra à l'intérieur.

« Ginny ! » s'écria Harry.

« Oh » hoqueta-t-elle alors qu'elle s'arrêtait sur le seuil.

Harry était en bas de pyjama noir avec une serviette drapée sur l'épaule. Apparemment, il était sur le point de prendre une douche.

« Peut-être que je peux le rejoindre. » pensa Ginny.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Harry, ayant l'air d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac.

« Je voulais te faire une surprise » répondit Ginny.

Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler pourquoi elle n'avais jamais décidé de prendre ces heures pour elle. Juste un regard à Harry ferait rester n'importe qui à la maison.

« Tu aurais d'abord dû m'envoyer un hibou » suggéra-t-il alors qu'il tordait la serviette avec ses mains.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerais » ronronna Ginny alors qu'elle se dirigea nonchalamment vers Harry.

Elle remarqua son appréhension, mais haussa les épaules se disant qu'il était nerveux car ils n'avaient pas été intimes depuis un certain temps. Elle glissa ses bras sur sa poitrine nue et les enroula autour de son cou. Elle se serait penchée pour l'embrasser s'il n'y avait pas eu le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

Ginny regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Harry et vit un homme sortir. La vapeur sortant de la salle de bain entoura la silhouette de l'homme pendant quelques secondes. Dès que la vapeur disparu, il était clair que ce n'était pas seulement un homme; mais un homme nu, dégoulinant, enveloppé d'une serviette autour de ses hanches. L'homme leva les yeux et Ginny aurait reconnu ce sourire n'importe où.

« Eh bien, c'est embarrassant » dit Draco Malfoy d'une voix traînante.

- End -

Ma première fiction/traduction publiée... Je suis émue.

Mais n'hésitez pas à laissez vos commentaires positifs comme négatifs (même si les positifs ont plus tendance à faire plaisir que les autres ;) )

Signé F.F.F.F.

(Fantastique, j'ai Fixé ma "First" Fic)


	2. Condoms

**Auteur:** Pulele Hua

**Traduction**: F.F.F.F. World

**"Condoms"**

« Harry, pourquoi sommes-nous dans un magasin Moldu ? » siffla Draco

« Eh bien, comme nous venons de découvrir que les contraceptifs ne fonctionnent pas avec nous, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions le faire à l'ancienne. »

« En utilisant des produits moldus ? » hurla Draco.

Certains des clients les regardèrent tous les deux.

« Chut ! Baisse d'un ton. »

Harry agrippa le bras de Draco et le tira plus loin dans le magasin.

« Écoute, j'aime James et Scorpius, et je vais aimer celui-ci aussi. Mais nous avons seulement vingt-cinq ans et nous sommes sur le point d'avoir trois enfants. »

« Je sais. J'aurai vraiment voulu que nous sachions cela plus tôt. Pourquoi allons-nous les chercher maintenant ? Vous êtes déjà enceinte. »

« Nous sommes encore autorisés à avoir des relations sexuelles et je veux que tu t'habitues à eux. »

« Bon, allons chercher ces emballages pour pénis. »

« Ça s'appelle des préservatifs. »

« Peu importe. »

Ils marchaient dans l'allée "Santé" et trouvèrent la zone "bien-être sexuel" pour y voir cinq étagères de préservatifs.

« Oh, ce sera facile. » dit Draco avec sarcasme.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant. Bien, nous n'avons pas besoin de nervurés ou des ceux avec saveurs, juste de quelque chose qui fera l'affaire. »

« Saveur ? Pourquoi auraient-ils des saveurs ? »

« Certains couples aiment utiliser des préservatifs pendant le sexe oral. »

« Hmm ... beaucoup plus facile et plus propre que d'utiliser de la nourriture réelle sur ta bite. »

« Draco ! »

Harry se retourna vers la dame et sa fille qui passaient par là.

« Désolé madame. Il ne possède pas de bouton off. »

La dame lui jeta un regard noir parti à la hâte.

« Choisissons-en simplement un et sortons rapidement. Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer au ministère pourquoi j'ai dû jeter un Oubliette à des Moldus. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Draco bougea sa baguette discrètement, « J'ai mis un sort Ne-Me-Remarque-Pas. Tout va bien.»

« Dépêche. »

Ils prirent cinq minutes juste pour parcourir les étagères. Harry regrettait déjà d'avoir eu cette idée. Tendant la main, il saisit les préservatifs basiques Trojan XL - oui, extra large. Cela avait été une putain de surprise la première fois qu'il avait vu Draco nu.

« Que dis-tu de ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Hmm ... je pensais pas qu'ils auraient ma taille, mais non. Trop simple. »

« Trop simple ? Chéri, notre vie sexuelle est déjà assez bizarre. Que veux-tu de plus ? »

« Eh bien, je ne savais pas sur les chapeaux à bites jusqu'à présent e- »

« Attends un peu ! Chapeaux à bites ? »

« Quoi ? "Préservatifs" ça fait stupide. Quoi qu'il en soit, étant donné qu'il y en a différents types, nous allons devoir essayer chacun d'eux. »

Et voilà comment Harry regarda Draco s'emparer boîte après boîte d'une réserve de boîte de préservatifs.

Il y eut d'abord ceux aromatisés - cerise, fraise, vanille et tropical - puis ceux qui avaient différents matériaux - agneau naturel, latex, sans latex. Les préservatifs déjà lubrifiés furent ajoutés, en particulier les doubles lubrifiants. Après, il y eu les textures.

« "Nervuré pour son plaisir" ... cela pourrait encore faire ton affaire. »

Harry évoqua rapidement un panier pour la pile croissante dans les bras de Draco.

« Ici. »

Draco jeta les boîtes dans le panier.

« Oh ! Ils en ont même des minces, donc on se sent comme si on ne porte presque rien. »

Et ils furent ajoutés.

« Ok. De toi à moi, je pense que nous en avons assez. Allons-y. »

Draco retourna à l'avant du magasin. Harry baissa les yeux sur le panier à la main.

« Oh Merlin. Mon cul va être douloureux. »

Harry rattrapa Draco à la caisse et jeta les boîtes sur le tapis. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder l'adolescente travaillant à la caisse enregistreuse. Draco, lui, se tenait là avec un sourire narquois.

« Alors ce sera tout ça ensemble ? » demanda la jeune fille complètement paumée.

« Euh, oui. » répondit Harry, n'osant toujours pas lever les yeux.

Draco continua à sourire.

La jeune fille finissait quand elle dit: « Tes _copines_ ? ... doivent être très heureuses. »

Draco la regarda.

« En fait, non. Mon _mari,_ cependant, est _extrêmement_ heureux. »

« Oh! Eh bien, il est un homme chanceux. »

La pauvre fille leur dit le total et Harry lui donna sa carte de crédit. Elle saisit la carte et emballa les boîtes dans le sac.

« Et voilà, vous allez avoir une_ merveilleuse_ journée», la jeune fille leur fit un clin d'œil.

« Sûr qu'on va avoir. » dit Draco d'une voix traînante.

Harry reprit sa carte et Draco attrapa le sac.

« C'était amusant. » dit Draco alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin.

Il enroula son autre bras autour de la taille d'Harry et l'attira plus près.

« Ton cul va être douloureux ce soir » chuchota-t-il à Harry.

« Oh Merlin. »


	3. On All Fours

**Auteur**: Pulele Hua

**Traduction**: F.F.F.F. World

**"On All Fours"**

Mais regardez-le ; sur ses genoux, à quatre pattes devant moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a insisté pour faire ça à la façon Moldue.

Ce serait tellement plus simple d'un mouvement du poignet, même si je ne suis pas réellement à plaindre.

Il faut dire que la vue est vraiment chaude de là d'où je me tiens. Si mon fils n'était pas dans la pièce en train d'aider sa _'Man_, je me serais déjà saisi de ce séduisant popotin se balançant de gauche à droite.

« Mon cœur, tu vas bien ? »

« Hein ? » j'ai vaguement murmuré. J'étais en train de penser sérieusement à annuler tous les cadeaux juste parce qu'il voudrait les déballer à la main.

J'entendis un son proche du ricanement alors qu'Harry ronronna «Tu apprécies la vue ?"

Je secouai ma tête pour sortir les images érotiques qui surgissaient dans mon esprit. Ce ne serait pas malin d'avoir une "bûche de Noël" dans mon pantalon alors que le gosse dans les parages.

« Tu disais quelque chose, chéri ? »

« Tu devrais arrêter de penser ça. Notre fils essaye d'attirer ton attention depuis 5 minutes. »

« Désolé. Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête. »

« Je crois que je sais où elle était», gloussa Harry

Je regardai celui qui était mon mari depuis 4 ans, puis me tourna vers mon fils qui se tenait à côté de moi. Je m'agenouillai pour voir ce qu'il voulait.

« Désolé, Scorp. Maman est très distrayant. »

Mon fils blond se tourna vers sa _Maman_ avec une petite moue.

« Maman ! Arrête de distraire Papa. Je dois finir de lui dire ce que je veux pour Noël. »

« D'accord, mon lapin. Je vais arrêter d'être si attrayant sur mes mains et mes genoux pour Papa pendant j'emballe ces cadeaux. »

Je sentis mes joues rougir alors que mon fils se tournait vers moi avec un regard confus dans ses yeux verts.

« Papa, qu'est-ce que at-yant dire ? »

« C'est comment tu as été fait. »

« Hein ? »


End file.
